


Sounds

by JayCrown



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Horror, Quick Horror Drabble, bing bing, this is what happens when you watch horror late at night but still scrolling through memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:04:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayCrown/pseuds/JayCrown
Summary: It's been a few days. You always hear the same noise again each night, you get very paranoid but it's always nothing.





	Sounds

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick fic. Enjoy :)

**THUD!**

you jump slightly, surprised by the sound. You turn away from your computer to look around but face nothing but the dark.

Slowly looking back to you computer, you hear another thud but softer.

You quickly look back around as you grow more paranoid every minute.

.

6 minutes have passed since you stared behind you.

Nothing. No sound, no thud.

Starting to feel relieved, you turn back to the computer. Suddenly, you hear a whisper near your ear and you turn around startled.

There you see a figure.

It wasn't so dark anymore, you can see the outline of the entity but confused on what it is.

...

As you were about to scream, the entity lit up as if it were on a colorful disco.

_"bing bing"_ was the last thing you heard before falling into darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> You should probably catch on the meme already lol
> 
> Anyways, i really should be working on this upcoming fic but i've been so busy in real life. I'll try to get it released this week or next week.


End file.
